Dear No One
Plot Nathan deals with regrets of the past. Meanwhile, Perry receives a nasty comment that surprises her and Cass grows tired of the Glee Club's ways, while Lily finds out Jackie's secret in a dramatic way. A Plot: Nathan deals with situations; past, present and future. B Plot: Perry receives a nasty comment and deals with the aftermath of it. C Plot: Cass begins to grow tired of the Glee Club's ways. Cast Main Cast *Michael Willet as Joe Sweeting *Zoey Deutch as Lily Bruno *Peyton List as Sydney Walsh *Nick Robinson as Kyle Ogilvie *Logan Lerman as Nathan Anderson *Maia Mitchell as Maya Dumas *Trevor Jackson as Matt Dales *Claudia Lee as Angelika Kuzz *Shawn Mendes as Zachary Foxx Recurring Cast *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Becca Marshall *Victoria Justice as Alison Spears *Saoirse Ronan as Cass Winters *Brianna Hildebrand as Jackie St. Clare Guest Cast *Soma Bhatia as Perry Dahir *Luke Benward as Kyler Magee Episode “''Dear No One, a.k.a, My Inner Monologue. These past few weeks have been hell on earth. I’ve been forced to spend eighty percent of my time with a bunch of fat, slightly talented, yet highly autistic idiots, watching them embarrass themselves as they flap about the stage like rhinos with only one leg trying to dance and then me, the best dancer in the room, gets kicked out a week before the competition? Seriously stupid. I was forced to date Ali to get back into the Glee club. Ugh. Thank god Lily broke into my room then drunkenly mouth-raped me, resulting in a visit to the clinic to make sure I don’t have mouth herpes and then Alison dumped me for cheating on her. Saves me dumping her. The only one that stuck by me was Zach and even then his ugly boyfriend won’t let him even breathe near me, never mind talk to me in front of him, besides, he’s the one I actually like, even though I told him I don’t like him and told him to date Joe – Shit did I say that out loud? Wait, duh Nathan, this is your inner monologue, you can say whatever you like and no one can hear you. This is punk rock. La la la, Joe’s a stupid cunt la la la la –''“Suddenly, Maya bumps into Nathan as they both try to enter the Glee Club. “Oh… uh… sorry, Nathan.” Maya says, almost intimidated as she scuttles towards her chair in the room. Nathan scans the room, to see everyone is sitting in their usual chairs. Joeliana and Zach, front and centre. To their left, irrelevant blondie and Hijab, to their right, the lesbian. Behind them was Angelika, who sat alone, in the back right was Alison, beside her Becca, then Sydney. One seat away from Sydney was Kyler and next to him was Emma, leaving Nathan the back left corner next to him. Maya, Matt and Kyle all sat in the middle row, to the right, behind Jackie. Nathan walked to his seat, purposefully passing Angelika. “The seats next to you look very cold, not sure if it’s the fact they’re empty or if your ice-y heart is radiating the cold.” He says to her, sarcastically. “Could same the same to you, lipakas.” She says, her face devoid of emotion. “I don’t speak Greek.” He replies, bluntly, walking to his seat next to Emma as Mrs. Clark bursts into the room. “I had the best idea ever while my husband hired a Vietnamese slave to give me a back massage and he tried to murder me and steal my pearl necklace so he could sacrifice my carcass to some Vietnamese god or – whatever, anyway. While he brandished his weapon at me, he was singing a Journey song and it got me to thinking, why doesn’t our lesson of the week be… wait for it…” Everyone gets bored of waiting and begins to side-eye Mrs. Clark. “TRIBUTES! We can have a tribute week based on one artist!” She says to the group, very proud of what she had just came up with. “What artist?” Maya asks their teacher. “That’s what I want you guys to come up with!” She announces, happily, as Joe immediately jumps to his feet. “And that’s where I and Lily come in. We both have more experience in the musical area and I believe we can both come up with a group that will be accessible to all of our vocal ranges and dancing abilities.” He says to the group. “You have dancing abilities?” Nathan question him, to which Joe throws an evil glare back at him. “Okay, okay guys.” Lily begins, standing to her feet also. “I believe Joe is right though and I think we’re both thinking the same thing, so on the count of three, let’s say it. One…two…three…” “iamamiwhoami!” “Little mix!” They both shout at the same time. “Huh?” They look at each other in confusion. Nathan laughs and claps his hands. “Amazing. Truly. One, those are both terrible choices. Like, really. They’re bad. A group no one’s heard of, or a group that we’ve sang their songs millions of times and every time we’ve been pretty mediocre since none of us harmonise in our dancing abilities half as well as them, not to mention, we look gayer than you and Zach’s relationship or Kyle’s love off-off-Broadway musicals and Sex On The Beach. The cocktail, of course.” Nathan begins to rant. “Hey!” Kyle shouts at him, Nathan rolling his eyes. “And two, you two being “more experienced” in the area? That’s bullshit and you know it.” Nathan continues. “Uh, no. I’ve been in musicals since I was enrolled in pre-school. A 3 year-old production of Hair.” Everyone looks at each other in disgust and confusion, except Joe, who begins to twirl a baton and ride a unicycle while singing the high note from ‘Defying Gravity’. “And I’ve been in my local choir since I was six, these vocals don’t quit, miss thing. AHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~” Lily sings her highest note possible, cracking the window. “Yeah… And as amazing as those are, you aren’t the only accomplished performers in this room, okay? Matt’s been playing both guitar and drums since he was five, not to mention he’s learned the keyboard, and thus piano and also the violin along the way. Alison, Becca, Sydney and Maya were in the cheerleading squad all through middle school, even though Maya quit, she’s still a good dancer. Better than most of y’all. I would know about this, I went to their middle school.” Nathan states. “You did?” Becca questions him. He looks at her annoyed, then scoffs and continues. “And I’ve been dancing since I was pretty much out of the womb as a form of physical therapy for my CF and decided I’d start singing when I was seven. So don’t come for our talents. We’re just as experienced as you two are. Or more importantly, I’m just as experienced.” Nathan smiled at them, cocky. “Yeah, and I’ve been in musicals since I was se—“Jackie begins, but gets cut off. “No one cares, Janis Ian.” Nathan tells her. “So? What the hell is your point to all this?” Joe replies, angered. “I know you two are never going to stop asserting yourselves as leaders, which I get, you’re both weird control freaks, but when it comes to dance, neither of your really know what you’re talking about. Let’s be real, you both have two left feet. Lily possibly has no feet with the way she dances. Singing, You two take the cake. Going for gold. Dancing? Sashay away. My point being, we need a choreographer, and if it’s not me, it’s Alison, so either way the Glee Club is getting a complete bitch to choreograph their numbers. Not only that, but as you just shown, neither of you clearly have any idea what kind of sound we have as a whole. Joe just chose someone he likes and Lily chose the most fucking boring hipster band ever. Seriously, guys. If we’re gonna choose someone to tribute, choose someone who anyone can adapt to.” Nathan ends his argument. “Fine. Why don’t you choose that someone then?” Joe says to Nathan. “I was hoping you’d say that, I have the best idea. I mean, not only do I love her, but her sound is so diverse, she truly is the fucking queen. Miss Alicia Beth Moore.” Crickets can be heard in the distance as everyone begins to whisper among themselves and look around in confusion. “Pink, it’s Pink.” Everyone recognises the name and begins to agree with him, nodding along, except Angelika, who looks back in annoyance. “That lesbo?” Becca questions Nathan, Jackie looking at her anger. “She’s married to a man?” Nathan says to her. “Oh…” She replies, looking away in embarrassment. “Fine. You choose well.” Joe admits, despite not wanting to. “Maybe you should start of out week since you chose?” “I thought you’d never ask. Hit it!” Nathan shouts to the bad as they begin to play music. Nathan: No attorneys To plead my case No opiates To send me into outta space And my fingers Are bejeweled With diamonds and gold But that ain't gonna help me now I'm trouble Yeah trouble now I'm trouble ya'll I disturb my town I'm trouble Yeah trouble now I'm trouble ya'll I got trouble in my town You think your right But you were wrong You tried to take me But I knew all along You can take me For a ride I'm not a fool out So you better run and hide I'm trouble Yeah trouble now I'm trouble ya'll I got trouble in my town I'm trouble Yeah trouble now I'm trouble ya'll I got trouble in my town If you see me coming Down the street then You know it's time to Go (and you know it's time to go cause here comes trouble) No attorneys To plead my case No opiates To send me into outta space And my fingers Are bejeweled With diamonds and gold But that ain't gonna help me now You think your right But you were wrong You tried to take me But I knew all along You can take me For a ride Cause I'm not a fool out So you better run and hide I'm trouble Yeah trouble now I'm trouble ya'll I disturb my town I'm trouble Yeah trouble now I'm trouble ya'll I got trouble in my town So if you see me coming Down the street then You know it's time to Go (go-oh-oh..I got) Trouble Yeah trouble now I'm trouble ya'll I got trouble in my town I'm trouble Yeah trouble now I'm trouble ya'll I got trouble in my town Trouble Yeah trouble now I'm trouble ya'll I got trouble in my town I'm trouble Yeah trouble now I'm trouble ya'll I got trouble in my town I got trouble in my town I got trouble in my town Fugly Hoes! Perry exits the Glee Club and begins to storm through the halls of Nicaragua high, her held high as she passes a few students, who stare at her. She begins to approach her locker, where Cass and Jackie stand. The three of them were actually very close, which the rest of the Glee Club didn’t know, since they don’t often talk to each other. She closed in on her locker, when she heard Cass’ voice. “Hey, Per!” Cass said, in a high, perky tone. “Hey.” She replied, bluntly. “What’s wrong?” She asks Perry, concerned. “What’s wrong? That Glee Club is what’s wrong. Nathan, Lily and Joe are all me, me, me. What about us? We’re just left at the side – trash.” “Well, we don’t exactly speak up that much, either.” Cass explains. “Yeah, well I’m done with not speaking up. They’re starting to piss me off.” Perry says, Jackie and Cass looking back at her in confusion. “Aaaanyway. I’ve been off for about two weeks, Lily might wanna talk to me now. See you guys later.” Jackie announces to them. “Bye.” Cass says to her, not really paying attention as she looks to Perry, saddened. A snobbish looking teen walks buy them, wearing a cashmere sweater tied around his neck and resting on his shoulders and back. “Look out, she’s got a boooooooomb!” He shouts, his friends laughing as they walk buy. Perry quickly turns round to them, slamming her locker shut. She clutches onto her books tightly, holding them into her chest, almost hugging them as she storms up to them, tapping the perpetrator on the back. He turns to face her, looking down on her. “What is it, Malala?” He begins to mock her, his friends laugh once more as she looks behind her to see people staring at the incident, not doing anything and room begins to spin, she looks back to the man who towers above her and runs off in fear. “Per, wait!” Cass shouts, chasing after Perry as the group still laugh at his comments. Perry turns the corner and runs into someone, knocking them over, her books spilling everywhere. “Ugh, watch where you’re going.” The voice says to her, annoyed, but the person helps collect her books. Cass catches up and begins to help, too. Perry looks up to see the person helping her. Nathan. “Here.” He says to her, holding a book out towards her. She snatches it from his hand and runs into the Girl’s Bathrooms. Cass smiles and mouths the words ‘thank you’, following Perry suit. Nathan looks back at the two in confusion and walks up the hall, round the corner. He spots Zach and Joe at the other end of the corridor, arguing. He continues up to the hall as Joe clocks him. “Hey Zach!... Joe.” Joe rolls his eyes at him and storms off, Zach looking disorientated. “H-hey, Nathan…” He says to him, giving a failed attempt at a smile. “Rough day in the office, huh?” Nathan questions Zach. “He still blames me for… that.” Zach explains. “Oh… I guess you’re not the only one getting blamed for something stupid now.” Nathan chuckles lightly, the conversation going dry. “Look, Zach. Can I tell you something?” Nathan begins, as he is interrupted. “Nathan, Zach, a word?” Alison shouts to them from down the corridor as she approaches them. “I’ll tell you later.” Nathan says, walking toward the group of three, staring Sydney down as he knows about her bulimia. She looks back, her face blushed. “So, since we’re doing a Pink week, I need my best gays to back me up!” Alison begins. “Um? Bitch, please?” Nathan starts. “We’re bisexual? I dated you?” “You what-ed me?” Alison questions him. Nathan rolls his eyes. “So you’ll help me with choreo?” Alison asks of Nathan. “Fine. Whatever.” Nathan complies. “Zach, I need you to play guitar for us.” She asks of him. “Oh, sorry Alison, I need to –“ “You’re playing guitar for us.” She demands. “O-ok…” Zach agrees to in fear of social humiliation. “Great.” Alison smiles to the group, turning around as the song begins and they are suddenly in the choir room. Zach begins to play his guitar. Alison: Dear Mr. President, Come take a walk with me. Let's pretend we're just two people and You're not better than me. I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly. Becca: What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street? Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep? What do you feel when you look in the mirror? Are you proud? Sydney: How do you sleep while the rest of us cry? How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye? How do you walk with your head held high? Can you even look me in the eye And tell me why? Alison, Becca and Sydney: Dear Mr. President, Were you a lonely boy? Are you a lonely boy? Are you a lonely boy? How can you say No child is left behind? We're not dumb and we're not blind. They're all sitting in your cells While you pave the road to hell. Becca: What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away? And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay? I can only imagine what the first lady has to say You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine. Sydney: How do you sleep while the rest of us cry? How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye? How do you walk with your head held high? Can you even look me in the eye? Becca and Sydney: Let me tell you 'bout hard work Minimum wage with a baby on the way Let me tell you 'bout hard work Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away Let me tell you 'bout hard work Building a bed out of a cardboard box Let me tell you 'bout hard work Hard work Hard work You don't know nothing 'bout hard work Hard work Hard work Oh Alison: How do you sleep at night? How do you walk with your head held high? Dear Mr. President, You'd never take a walk with me. Would you Everyone in the Glee club applauds their performance. “Very well done ladies!” Mrs. Clark announces as Zach coughs out loud. “…and Zach.” Zach heads to his seat, sitting one chair away from Joe. Nathan looks between them, confused. “Well, who would like to go next?” Mrs. Clark asks the room as Perry jumps to her feet, dragging Cass with her. “Okay. I have an announcement to make.” Alison interrupts Perry’s speech. “A burka… you’d think I’d remember someone in Glee Club with a burka…” She says out loud. “Ha, it’s a hijab, you complete bitch. Also, I would like to state how Alison, Nathan, Lily and Joe always hog the spotlight and the rest of us don’t get dust.” She begins. “Let me stop you right there. I’ve had two solos, one was called Bitch. Thanks, guys. And the other was a pop anthem. Do I look like I’d willingly sing either of those? I’ve gotten dust too, miss thing.” Nathan replies. “Yeah, whatever, it’s still more than what I’ve got, or what Cass, Jackie or even Becca have got. It’s about time we got the spotlight, too.” Perry complains. “Uh… Well, you have it now?” Lily looks at them confused. “So? Are you going to sing or not, Miss Saudi Arabia.” Alison questions her. “Hm. Fine.” The music begins to play as she point at Jackie to join her. Perry: Made a wrong turn once or twice Cass: Dug my way out, blood and fire Jackie: Bad decisions, that's alright Perry, Cass and Jackie: Welcome to my silly life Perry: Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss 'No way, it's all good' It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing Underestimated, look I'm still around Cass, Jackie and Perry: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than fucking perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me Jackie: You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk) About yourself. You were wrong. Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head) Make them like you instead. Perry: So complicated, Look how we all make it. Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game It's enough, I've done all I could think of Chased down all my demons I've seen you do the same (Oh oh) Perry and Jackie: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than fucking perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me Cass: The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard And it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)? Jackie: (Yeah! Oh!) Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty Perry and Cass (with Jackie): Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than fucking perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me (You're perfect, you're perfect) Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me. “Powerful performance, ladies.” Mrs. Clark announces as suddenly, they all seem to burst into tears at once, Cass running out of the room as everyone looks in confusion. “Uh… guys? Are you okay?” Lily questions them, running up to Jackie to comfort her, she leans in and whispers to her. “I know you stayed off for a reason. Tell me, what’s going on? Please.” Lily asks Jackie, who just pulls up her sleeve to reveal a particularly large bruise. “Where did you get that?” Lily asks her, frantic, pulling her out of the room. “Perry, Is this to do with what happened earlier?” Zach asks her. “So you saw?” Perry asked him, wiping tears from her face. “Saw? No. Heard? Pretty sure the whole school did.” Zach notifies her, her face turning red. “Don’t listen to them, Perry. They’re just racist. They’re disgusting.” Maya tells her. “You don’t get it. None of your do. What it’s like? Wearing this? It’s basically a huge target. I’m a walking symbol of oppression. People always tell me “why not just take it off?” But they don’t get that I can’t. It’s my duty. Not only for religious reasons, but to stand up for all the abused, both physically and verbally Muslim women across the world. Even though you just witnessed me cry, the feeling of standing up for other Islamic women far outweighs this feeling of doubt and self-hatred. But there’s just those times when some racist passes you, makes you feel like crap. It gets to you. And when things like “terrorist” and people screaming at you to “get out of your country” and to “stop stealing their jobs”, it piles on. It makes you feel terrible. But I’ll keep going.” Everyone looks back to Perry with a strange sense of confidence. “Wait… I have an idea.” Maya announces, standing to her feet. “But first, you really need to check up on Cass.” Perry quickly runs out of the Glee Club and enters the bathrooms, to see Cass wiping her red, puffy eyes. “Cass? Are you okay?” Perry asked her, to which she pulls a sarcastic face. “Do I look okay to you?” She replies. “Well, tell me what’s wrong.” Perry tries to get the information out of her. “I’d rather not.” Cass says, attempting to push her way past Perry. “No. You’re going to tell me. Now.” Perry demands, pulling her back in. “Perry, please I don’t—“ Cass is suddenly interrupted by Perry. “Tell me. Please. I’m here for you. You can trust me to keep it a secret.” Perry tells her. “Perry… This’ll be hard to hear.” Cass begins. “I doubt it. I’m a big girl.” She says. “I have cancer.” Cass says, bluntly. The bluntness of it all shocks Perry, as she stares back, somewhat numb. “W-What?!” Perry replies, a loss for words. “I’ve had it since before I even got here. I just… I didn’t know how to tell you.” Cass continues. “Cass… I… I don’t know—“ “I get it. You don’t know what to say, you don’t need to say anything. But I’m fine, really. I’m getting healthier each day, they predict by my next appointment that I’ll be put into remission. It’ll be okay, trust me.” She places a hand on Perry’s shoulder, who wipes a tear off as it runs down her cheek. She gives her a reassuring smile and Perry smiles back as they head to the Choir room. “He’s been abusing you?!” Lily shouts to Jackie, now relocated to an empty room. “It’s not like that, Lilz.” Jackie explains. “No. It is like that, what else could it be like?!” Lily begins to get even angrier. “I’ve been using you!” She shouts, Lily looking back in shock. “What?” she asks. “I’ve been using you to get money from your friend Kyle so I can fund my brother’s…” Jackie begins to talk, but trails off. “Treatment, right? You’ve been funding you brother’s cancer treatment?” She tries to get the information out of her. “No, Lily. I’ve been funding his drug money.” “Oh, Jesus Christ---“ “But only because he threatened me, said that if I don’t give him it he’ll hit me again. You don’t get it. He hurts me if I don’t give him the money.” Jackie explains. “That’s no reason to steal money from people, you should just phone the police!” She shouts at Jackie. “He would fucking kill me if I did that. I’d be DEAD. If not by his hands, then one of his friends’.” Jackie shouts at her. “I don’t want to talk about this any more.” Lily states, storming off. “Fine. Walk away! Pretend like it’s not happening! Something you know how to do all too well!” Jackie screams, the door slamming shut. Perry and Cass enter the Choir room and Perry looks around in shock to see all the women – plus Joe and surprisingly, Nathan - wearing hijabs. “And before you take offence to this, we’re not wearing it on religious grounds. What you said was really inspiring, Perry, and we’re your friends. We stand with you on this, not against you. We’re simply wearing these as a message of support for all the strong and proud Muslim women across the country. Do we have your blessing to wear them for the rest of the week?” Maya explains, smiling at Perry. “Oh, no I am not wearing this all week. Shit’s itchy as hell.” Nathan butts in, Perry laughing. “Yes, Yes of course.” Perry gives them their blessing, everyone cheering and jumping. “And thank you guys, especially Maya. Wait, where did you get them anyway?” She questions the group. “I may or may not have broken your locker open. Don’t worry, janitor’s fixing it now.” Nathan explains, Perry looking back in anger as it cuts to a short clip of DocMD fixing Perry’s locker. “Well, either way. I appreciate it.” Perry finishes her sentence as the bells goes off, Maya running up to Perry. “So what are you doing for lunch?” Maya asks her. “Uh, I don’t know… Probably just the canteen.” “Let me come with, I'm gonna…” The conversation dies down as they distance themselves, Nathan tearing the hijab from his head. “That was really nice of you, you know.” Zach says to Nathan, smiling. “Looks like you do have a heart.” “I guess this stone cold bitch is losing her reputation?” Nathan questions Zach. Zach begins to laugh. “Maybe so…” There’s an awkward silence as they stare at each other, Nathan face turning red. “So, uh… What are you doing for lunch? Why are you not with Joe?” Nathan asks Zach. “Oh… yeah, we’re not talking. I’d rather not talk about it.” Zach explains. “Okay, we don’t need to talk. Just come get lunch with me, okay?” Nathan says, walking past Zach. Suddenly, Nathan feels a tension as Zach pulls him closer to him and presses his lips against Nathan’s, neither of the struggling against it. They continue to kiss as they hear the door slam shut, both of the turning to face the door, then each other in panic. “And what are you planning on doing when you leave?” Becca asks the other two. “I think I want to be a lawyer, that’d be so cute right? Imagine a little pink courtroom suit. Oh! I’d look so Elle Woods!” Sydney says in an almost child-like, excitable tone. “I haven’t even thought about it yet? It’s fucking ages away, Becca. Don’t be stupid.” Alison says as they stand in the lunch hall queue, waiting to pay for food. “Oh! I just remembered! I made an appointment for my dog to get her nails painted! See you later, girls!” Sydney puts all the food back to where it once was and quickly runs out of the lunch hall, heading back to the Choir room to collect her bag, where she left her lunch, one whole apple. She opens the choir room door to see Nathan and Zach – kissing, then slams it shut. Zach: Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face There's no one quite like you You push all my buttons down I know life would suck without you At the same time, I wanna hug you I wanna wrap my hands around your neck You're an asshole but I love you And you make me so mad I ask myself Why I'm still here, or where could I go You're the only love I've ever known But I hate you, I really hate you, So much, I think it must be True love, true love It must be true love Nothing else can break my heart like True love, true love, It must be true love No one else can break my heart like you Zach (with Sydney): Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings Just once please try not to be so mean Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance) You can do it baby At the same time, I wanna hug you I wanna wrap my hands around your neck You're an asshole but I love you And you make me so mad I ask myself Why I'm still here, or where could I go You're the only love I've ever known But I hate you, I really hate you, So much, I think it must be Zach (with Sydney): True love, true love It must be true love Nothing else can break my heart like True love, true love, It must be true love And no one else can break my heart like you (I love you, I think it must be love, I love you) Sydney: Why do you rub me up the wrong way? Why do you say the things that you say? Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be But without you I'm incomplete Zach (with Sydney): I think it must be True love, true love It must be true love Nothing else can break my heart like True love, true love, It must be true love And no one else can break my heart like you (like you) No one else can break my heart like you (like you) No one else can break my heart like you Songs Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season One Episodes (FHR)